


Betrayed

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: 3 short stories from the Afton kids, and 1 story from William himself
Kudos: 27





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this chapter contains sexual assault also self harm

She _**hated **_it when father touched her. He was gentle with her this time at least. 

She sat in the bathtub, she always felt dirty though, she felt **_disgusting_**. 

She grabbed the washcloth, scrubbing until it bled, but it wasn't _**enough**_.

She knew at least she was better off than her brothers, right?

No, she couldn't take this, this was _**hell.**_

Having to be the poster child with constant scars and bruises was bad enough, but sometimes he would _**touch**_ her in _**public**_.

She remembered her father's robot, Baby...and how he told her to stay away...

_**She was getting out of here, dead or alive.** _


End file.
